charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
A Tale of Two Pipers
|image = |caption = It's called the Power of Three for a reason! |writer= Emma Harrison |published= Pocket Books (Simon & Schuster UK Ltd.) |airdate=May 4, 2004 June 6, 2004 (reprint) |director = 0-6898-7272-0 / 9780689872723 |production = Season 4 |previous = Inherit the Witch |next = The Brewing Storm}}A Tale of Two Pipers is the 24th book in the Charmed novel series. This novel is difficult to place in the series continuity because there are so few identifying time markers. However, as Piper is not pregnant, it would have to take place right before the Season 4 finale episode "Witch Way Now?". Summary While Darklighters threaten to steal true love magic made a wish go wrong: Where two are, once was one— but two does not mean twice as strong. Too much work and no time for play have made Piper a major stress case. When a seemingly harmless wish comes true, creating two Pipers, it looks like the problem's solved. Two Pipers can do twice as much work, leaving one Piper to party the night away and the other to finally have time to relax. While one Piper's home baking, the other can give an interview. Two Pipers? Too perfect. But soon it becomes clear that two heads—and bodies—aren't always better than one. When Darklighters kidnap Leo and hold him hostage in exchange for the Charmed Ones' powers, one of the Pipers doesn't even seem to care. And then both Pipers' powers fade, leaving them useless and sick. Phoebe and Paige scramble to find a reversal spell, but without Leo's help, and with Piper split in two, will the Power of Three become powerless? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. The stress from work and demonic activity has taken its toll on Piper. When she accidentally makes a wish on a magic charm, she is split in two and her powers severely weakened. The two Pipers must find a way to become one again before it is too late—for all of them. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. Hearing that Darklighters a moving in on the Charmed Ones, Leo tries to warn them, only to be trapped by the enemy. Support * Malagon: A Darklighter-turned-demon. He was banished to a middling realm by the Source after threatening his throne. *'Douglas Brittany:' A warlock who flirts with Piper Two. Rinaldo's business manager, with green eyes and handsome looks. Known for his condescendence. A Darklighter killed him when he came to fetch Piper Two. His only known power was Age Shifting. *'Gina Manki:' From the San Francisco Chronicle who interviews Piper. *'Rinaldo:' International fashion designer who wants to put on a fashion show at P3. Noted to be bald and has eccentric taste in clothes and carries a strong cologne. *'Marsha:' Rinaldo's red-haired assistant. *'Mariah:' African-American Elder with an imposing presence. Minor *'Lauren:' Whitelighter novice with blond hair. The Elders sent her to warn the Charmed Ones. She was ambushed in the garden and died minutes later. *'Shamus:' Elder who trains new Whitelighters. He is having trouble keeping up with everything. *'Shana:' Senior Whitelighter. *'Barnabus:' A Whitelighter who likes to joke about Leo's love life. *'Shia:' Elder and one of Leo's mentors. *'Susan:' The woman presenting the fashion show. *'Carlita:' DJ at P3. *'Shrev:' A Darklighter and Malagon's minion. He delivered Malagon's message to the Charmed Ones. Was mentioned to be goateed, skinny, and had a gold tooth. *'Christov:' A Darklighter guarding Leo. Said to be extremely burly. *'Sharon Wright:' Coordinator who argues arrangements and settings with Rinaldo. *'Painters:' A trio of painters sent to paint over the dining room. *'Unnamed Female Demon:' The demon attacked the sisters while painters were in the other room. The sisters managed to vanquish her before they were discovered. Mentioned *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest Charmed Ones with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She was killed by the demon Shax. *'Patty Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased mother, who had the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'The Source of All Evil:' The ruler of the Underworld. *'Jeremy Burns:' Piper's warlock boyfriend and the Charmed Ones' first enemy. *'Billy Wilson:' Piper's boyfriend in middle school. *'Elise Rothman:' Editor-in-Chief of The Bay Mirror. *'Joshua:' Paige's friend who organizes the charity fair for Star Kids—an organization that helped underprivileged children buy school supplies and computers. Magical Notes Book of Shadows *Note on wish and wish reversal: In order for a wish to come true, the person has to put his or her entire heart into the wish. The same is true to reverse it. THE DARKLIGHTER MALAGON :In the late nineteenth century, the Darklighter Malagon registered his one-hundredth Whitelighter kill and was exalted by the demon realm for his service to black magic. The Source rewarded Malagon by ascending him to demon status but soon regretted this move when Malagon made a play for The Source's throne. :Malagon was banished to a middling realm for his crimes against The Source. For the last century his Darklighter brethren have attempted to break him free of his purgatory, but have yet to find the key. Spells To Make a Wish Come True :Power of Three spell. A ritual to reverse the spell with a pot on a black cloth in the center of a circle made of candles. Put a lit purple candle in the pot. Each sister holds the hands of the doubles and chant the spell together. :By the Power of Three, :We wish this wish be done. Malagon Vanquishing Spell :Power of Three spell. A potion with many ingredients are required. Once all the herbs are mixed in, the potion needs six hours to cool before it could be effective. :Blood to blood, ash to ash :Evil spawned from darkness past :By the power of Three we banish thee :Leave this realm, be gone at last Powers *'Black Orbing:' Used by Darklighters to teleport between places. *'Energy balls:' Used by Malagon to throw lethal spheres of energy. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to dodge attacks. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze a falling board. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo, Lauren, and Paige to teleport between places. *'Sensing:' Used by Paige to find Leo. *'Shimmering:' Used by the female demon to teleport into Halliwell Manor. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to move objects. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Charmed Ones' tome of knowledge and magic. *'Darklighter Arrows:' Arrows tinted with poison specified in killing Whitelighters. *'Darklighter Crossbow:' Crossbows used by Darklighters to kill Whitelighters with poisonous arrows. *'Wish Charms:' Charms made by Phoebe for children for the Star Kids charity. Piper accidentally dropped magical ingredients on them. Notes and Trivia *This is the first novel where Piper is the main character. *The title of a reference to A Tale of Two Cities. References *Prue's triplication in "Which Prue is It, Anyway?" was mentioned. *Paige's power activation in "Charmed Again, Part 1" was mentioned. *Referenced the gathered Darklighters in their lair to the Knights of the Round Table, Guinevere and Lancelot. Differences from the Show *Paige is known as the potion specialist, whereas on the show, Piper is the one who is best at potions. Errors *Black Orbing was called Smoking in this book. International titles *'French:' Deux Piper valent mieux qu'une (Two Piper are better than one) *'Russian:' История о двух Пайпер (History About Two Piper) *'Dutch:' Piper versus Piper (Piper versus Piper) Deux_piper_valent_mieux_qu'une.jpg|French cover ИСТОРИЯ_О_ДВУХ_ПАЙПЕР_1.jpg|Russian cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise